Lightning (Original)
Lightning was one of the characters introduced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She was the heroine and sole character representing Final Fantasy XIII. She once saved her world from a nefarious fal'Cie plot to destroy it. In some ways, she can be considered the protagonist of the 012 storyline, seeing as how most of the action revolves around her, and she even narrates much of the story. In the game's story mode, her opposing villain was Garland. Attire Lightning (Normal).png|Normal Lightning (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Lightning (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Lightning (DLC).png|DLC Lightning (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Lightning (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Lightning (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Lightning (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Lightning's appearance is identical to her appearance in Final Fantasy XIII. She has light pink hair and pale aqua eyes, and wears a primarily white military uniform, adorned with several belts and buckles with a red cape. Her weapon of choice is the Blazefire Saber gunblade, which can shift between gun and sword forms. Lightning's first alternate outfit, named "Midnight Cloak", is based off of concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lightning's cape is dark brown, her hair is white, and her uniform has an overall darker color scheme. Lightning's second alternate outfit, named "Guardian Corps Uniform", is the uniform of female Guardian Corps soldiers in Final Fantasy XIII. She wears a khaki coat held closed by a black belt and several buckles with blue and gray sleeves, brown leggings, different boots, and a black officer's cap. Lightning's bonus downloadable outfit is based on Aya Brea, the protagonist of The 3rd Birthday, another Square Enix title. The outfit consists of torn blue jeans, different boots, and a sleeveless black shirt that exposes her midriff. The outfit is only available by purchasing said game. Lightning's manikin version, Fleeting Flash, is pink. Battle Lightning is described as a Paradigm Commando, using her Paradigm Shift abilities from Final Fantasy XIII to shift between Commando, Ravager and Medic roles during battle. Each role has its own moveset, allowing Lightning to change her fighting style. As a Commando, Lightning uses primarily melee attacks, as a Ravager she casts magic, and as a Medic she uses Cure spells to recover her Brave without attacking. Lightning's attacks are close to mid-ranged, but using her to her full potential requires mastery of all her roles and their unique abilities. The player also has the option to omit some of Lightning's Paradigm roles by not equipping any moves for them - for example, if no attacks are equipped for the Medic Paradigm, Lightning will skip it when switching Paradigms in battle and go from Ravager to Commando. An upside is that her ground movement is fairly fast. As a downside, she is not as powerful as other melee fighters and many of all her magic attacks are only mid-ranged. Furthermore, her HP Attacks are slow, giving time for enemies to dodge and counterattack. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Equipment Lightning can equip Swords, Daggers, Greatswords, Katanas, Guns, Parrying Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Gauntlets, Bracers, Rings, Hats, Helms, Headbands, Light Helms, Ribbons, Clothing, Light Armor, Chestplates, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory *Survival Knife had a different description in Dissidia Duodecim. Quotes Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters